Fenway The Titan
by PrennCooder
Summary: Fenway has just recently discovered his powers, but what threat is his venom to the people around him? He runs away from home and there are only a few people who can help him. What will the Teen Titans think of him? And will his friend Kendra be able to convince him to come back home? First TT fanfic; please R&R! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Fenway The Titan**

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally a cowrite between me and my friend Jetafray Angel, so her OC Blair is still in here. All the other OCs I believe are mine. We only wrote like, what the first 4k together? I don't even know XD this story was started in 2012 then we both lost inspiration, and then I recently hurried up and finished it a few months ago. As you can see, it's a bit OC centric, so I hope ya don't mind that ;) please enjoy the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>The time had arrived! At last, it happened to be the final semester of high school ever—yes, senior year. The year was early 2006. With senioritis acting as a big hiccup in the road of teen life, Fenway Savo certainly wasn't prepared for the day that his freakishly abnormal abilities would make their first appearance in his life.<p>

He was born with 'em, but never had cause to discover 'em, till now. One day Fenway's hands were normal, and the next morning he found claws in the place of his regular nails. These…talons were made of an unbreakable sort of bone that had surfaced from his skin painlessly.

It was almost as if they were retractable, but he hadn't found a way to hide them yet. They were just there. It's not like he had parents around to explain this stuff to him either. This was Fenway's most vulnerable of times. He never had it easy in school with all the incompetent fools running the world, and this just made it ten times worse.

As soon as Evan Gianta took notice of the talons, he made the news spread throughout the entire Downtown City High, courtesy of his girlfriend, Dominique, who had a big mouth. Caleb, who even used to be friends with Fenway to some extent, no longer would speak to him. In fact, he even seemed disappointed. Since Fenway didn't have many friends to begin with, losing one really killed. Fenway's social life was toast. Even his so-called friends didn't want to talk to him. This left him completely unprepared and fearful of what would happen next.

He had heard of strange occurrences happening at Downtown City High before, but this was just nuts. He'd never imagined it could happen to him. It certainly didn't help things when Fenway was forced into a fight by this one tough guy who called him a prissy because of his freaky nails. This was getting out of control.

Fenway found himself caught in a reflex. Within moments, the rigid gangster was all scratched up and screaming. That big face of his was raw and red. It was almost as if Fenway's fangs contained venom of some sort. And that was it! That was the very last day Fenway ever spent at this good-for-nothing school!

Downtown City High never provided the quality of education he was looking for anyways, though everyone else seemed to like it. School just wasn't his thing. He belonged…elsewhere. He actually didn't know where. In a whirlwind, he packed up the items from locker 242 that he cared about (and didn't want any snooping locker neighbors to see). With that ratty camo green backpack of his, he climbed out the window and closed it.

He was finally free. He was going to start a new life. After all he was already eighteen and legal…lethal too, apparently. He could make his own choices now, and there would be no one around to stop him.

A gust of wind swirled the autumnal leaves around the school. It was almost as if nature had sympathized with him and was prepared to give him a second chance. He had started off wrong when he discovered his powers but that didn't mean he couldn't fix things. Fenway didn't even bother to look back. If there was still somebody out there who cared about him, they would have to come looking.

Not that anybody wanted to. Nobody liked Fenway anymore. And they never would—not after the deed he'd done that afternoon. These hands were no longer innocent hands. They were mutant hands. As scared as Fenway was right now, he still wished for someone to come along and tell him this thing happened all the time.

That couldn't be true. Fenway was the only one. At least, in his own mind he was. He was still a good kid, right? He wasn't a bad guy. He had to keep telling himself that. And maybe somebody would come along to help him and tell him it was alright.

Fenway tumbled through the tall grass fields he used to play in as a kid. Now that he reached them, this was a sign he was only about a mile away from his grandparents' little farmhouse. How would he be able to explain this to his them? They had always been so sweet to him! They were kind, generous, always giving, and never cross. They raised him up from a baby after his mother died in childbirth. Fenway often wondered about the father nobody ever mentioned. After all, how could he expect either of his grandparents to know? They had no knowledge of their daughter's "secret" boyfriend.

There was the house—a three-story peach-colored box with cozy little windows with the shutters you can open and close from the inside. There was a garden surrounding the green patch of land on which they lived. Cows were grazing somewhere way back. The great white silo stood as mightily as ever.

Fenway used the house key to get in. "Hey, boy! You're home very early today." Grandmother Faith was mending the old shag rug in the living room. _She smiled too often_, Fenway thought, _even when he didn't deserve it_. But he rather liked that. Her lovingly perfect face gave the boy quite the guilt wave. The woman trusted Fenway and gave him a certain freedom parents were very much unable to give. She was also old, and a bit too trusting.

"Yes, I know." Fenway took his backpack upstairs. He shuffled through his things, shoving everything he could into the suitcase and knapsack he owned. Everything valuable to him could fit in these three objects. It took him about an hour to finish packing everything up.

Fenway sat on his bed, puzzled, as the adrenaline pumped through him. What to write was still a mystery. Staying here in this town where the authorities could find him was _not_ an option. No way, no how, could he ever consider staying. This note he was going to write…it couldn't explain _everything_, but it had to explain _something_.

Two o'clock had come and gone. Still Fenway hadn't gotten past the words, "Dear Grandpa Fitch and Grandma Faith."

Somebody came in through the front door downstairs. Ah, now Fenway was sweating. Grandpa Fitch rarely finished tilling the fields this early in the afternoon. He always governed the household with a firm hand. With Grandpa around to heap more guilt on Fenway, escaping would be nearly improbable.

Fenway had better hurry up.

"I believe Fenway went up here an hour or two ago…" Footsteps were marching up the stairs! Grandma Faith had ratted him out!

Hastily, Fenway shoved the suitcase, the backpack, and the knapsack onto the other side of that bed. He had to hide that he was leaving. He had to deny everything that he could. He hated doing this; it wasn't in him to be a liar.

"What was that noise? Fenway? Are you hurt? Are you still in there?" Grandma Faith knocked with her knuckles lightly and opened the door at the same time.

Thank goodness, Fenway had time to make it look like he had been catching up on his sleep.

"Fenway?"

_That_ voice wasn't anyone the young adult recognized. It was quite a feminine one too. Couldn't be any of his friends.

Pretending to be in a waking daze, Fenway shifted around and cast his glance towards a chick with a pretty face. She had a mighty attractive build too—it was obvious she tried hard to be healthy and keep up her figure.

Come to think of it, Fenway might have seen her around school once or twice though she couldn't have been in too many of his classes. He recalled a vague image…pristine clothes, neatly organized desks, matching white and red ties…_Student Council preps_! This chick belonged to the elite, pompous Student Council! She was wearing a low-cut vest with a half-unbuttoned blue collared shirt underneath, and a short blue plaid skirt. She had on stylish high-heeled boots that made her look much taller than she actually was. Her balance was stellar.

"Hello there, I'm Kendra Clairemonte." She smiled at him. "I'm—"

"From the Student Council." Fenway sat up. He had heard of her name before and knew her more than he thought he did. Kendra Clairemonte was an infamous matchmaker back in the day. She used to go around making pair after pair but never could find a guy for herself except for the one rumor that went around about somebody named Jack. "Yeah I know. Blah blah blabbity blah."

Kendra didn't quite know how to respond, but she had to fake it.

"What do you want?" He challenged her blank stare. With girls like this, Fenway used to wish there was some spark of intelligence beyond that spacey look. He'd always been left disappointed. Nowadays, he liked to cut right to the chase. He had a very low tolerance for sugarcoating. "Well?"

Faith opened the door to see what was going on. She smiled, thinking this girl was a crush of Fenway's and that they were about to hook up. Oh how misguided she was.

"I'm…" Kendra bit her lip when she looked back at Fenway's grandmother.

"Oh I get the hint!" Faith fluttered down the stairs quickly, muttering something to herself about young love that the teens thankfully didn't hear.

Kendra shut the door quickly, hoping that would lock out any other potential interference. This was urgent, and that's why she had chosen to make an appearance.

Fenway took advantage of the seconds she had her back turned and grabbed an old baseball bat of his, in case he would need it

"Fenway…what are you doing with that?"

"Just a precaution." Fenway's voice cracked, but he didn't care.

"I don't mind. Precautions are natural at times like these." Kendra seemed oddly relaxed. "I hope you don't mind me mentioning earlier today. The principal found that one boy. You'll be glad to know they were able to rush him to the hospital just in time. He'll be fine."

"Go back to school, _princess_. You're not welcome here."

"You weren't going somewhere were you?"

Fenway didn't like those eyes…_those prying eyes_!

"I bet you've been waiting a while for someone to tell you who and what you are."

Fenway scoffed. "No." He had to keep his pride.

The lie was too obvious for even this chick to fall for. "I knew it the moment I saw your fingers today, but your yellow eyes have just confirmed it. You're a Sarcon, Fenway, and I'm not about to let you forget it."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"I don't."

"That's normal."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll give you a chance. But if you don't impress me within the next five minutes, I'll make sure you never see me again."

"Thank you." Kendra was starting to let the pressure get to her. "A Sarcon is a special tribe of Egyptian people who practiced honing in on a natural toxic venom that flowed through their veins. After hundreds of years, they discovered that the strongest output was near the hands, and…hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Fenway had already gathered his things and unlatched the window. He'd just have to live with the fact that he didn't leave a goodbye letter. "Golly, you sure do talk a lot, princess." He smirked as she rushed over here in that ridiculous manner which resembled the way a ballerina would dance.

"Fenway! You can't leave _now_!" She called out fearfully. "You only have a few weeks left before you have to GRADUATE!"

He hated to admit it but that was true. Bad timing was all he ever had. The risky boy took hold of her arm with his strong grip. "You're right; I can't leave without a hostage. I'll need a backup plan to ensure my safety if I'm somehow being traced."

"You're not, I swear!" She exclaimed honestly. "I'm the Student Council president, not the country's president. What are you doing? You're not about to leap out of a second-story window, are you?"

"Trust me." He whispered back the very words she had taunted him with once before. She shivered. In a blur, the pair had landed in a giant hay bale. The shock factor allowed neither of them to feel like the landing had hurt much.

The worst casualty might have been a bruised shin. That and, the girl had fainted. Clearly she wasn't the kind who was cut out for this kind of action and high-risk danger. Fenway huffed in frustration and saddled her around his back. He began his trek—his quest—to nowhere. It was very frightening indeed to not know where to be heading in life.

From a distant bush, a little black fox was observing the scene. He stalked the renegade with great stealth. He wasn't ready to make the stranger aware of his presence just yet. This fox had plans. Precautions, if you will. He was rather intelligent, and he had a purpose for surveying the scene in secret.

Fenway's body wasn't totally prepared for a long journey on foot, especially with a person in tow. The fragile little lady hadn't woken up yet. Well, honestly speaking here, Kendra Clairemonte was not little. She had a good amount of meat on her. Fenway spotted a restaurant called the Pizza Corner and walked inside.

He hoped and prayed that the girl wouldn't embarrass or call attention to him when and if she woke up. That is, if she even had the brains to do that. The young man wanted to get in, eat hearty, and slip out quietly as if he was never there. Unfortunately this was not going to be an option. In Downtown City's farmland section, it might have been, but not in Jump City.

Fenway had unbeknowedly crossed the border into the famed city. This was where local urban myth superheroes lived, supposedly. They were known as the Teen Titans. They existed, but only people who knew them knew where they lived for certain. Fenway had heard of them before, but thought the odds of running into the real ones were slim.

The restaurant was crowded and buzzing as usual. Fenway saw a lot of freakishly dressed people. _Must be come sort of lame convention around_, he thought. He was placed at a booth near the center of the restaurant. Wasn't that just fantastic?

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of everything? Hope it was good XD<strong>

**Anyways, there will be four parts, so it's like a four-shot, if anyone even calls them that haha basically it's just a 10,000 word short story adventure thing. **

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the Teen Titans shall make their appearance!**

* * *

><p>Near a window seat, there sat a green boy in a rayon suit and a larger young man with various metal pieces attached to him. Fenway found their costumes to be particularly obscure. He kept being drawn to them because they couldn't make up their mind on which pizza to order.<p>

"NO PEPPERONI! No way, no how! It's MEAT!" The green boy shouted with a hoarse voice which proved he was a bit of a loud person.

The robot-looking dude replied with vigor, "You can just pick it off your side!"

The waitress smiled sweetly and said, "Why not order two separate pizzas?"

"Golly, why didn't I think of that?" The green kid winked at her. It must have been staged.

"One pepperoni and one cheese pizza coming right up." She departed with a friendly smile.

"Dude, you were using me to hit on that chick!"

The teenager relaxed a bit and inspected the dirt or whatever that was underneath his nails. "Ah, relax, Cy. Don't pretend like you've never—"

"I haven't."

"Oh. Sure."

"It's true!"

Some girl emerged from the bathroom yawning as if she had just awakened from a nap. She had very strange green eyes. She lightly skipped over to the table where these two nincompoops were still arguing.

"Star! Don't scare us like that!" Greenie seemed concerned.

By the way this "Star" behaved herself, it was made obvious to Fenway that she was quite an airhead, and had very weird speech patterns. "Robin is wanting me back at the tower." She stood up. "I must be going." On her way out, she smiled politely at Fenway when their eyes met.

The Sarcon teen got a very strange vibration from her. It sent a tingling chill up his spine. What a silly thought! Those had to be contacts she was wearing. Right? It was somehow relieving to him that for the first time in forever it seemed, somebody didn't stare at him weird when they saw his hands. He had to retract those! If he couldn't get rid of those, he'd just attract more unwanted attention!

After all, Fenway himself had his hair dyed blue with dark purple tips. His eyes were purple as well. As a child he had always wanted to dye it. But he wasn't allowed to until later on in Junior High. It made him seem sort of cool to have purple hair. Chicks dig originality. Not like Fenway had ever met the right girl cuz he certainly hadn't.

He had never even been on a date because he wasn't considered cute. He was just average-looking in the eyes of most girls, no matter what crazy antics he used to do to get their attention back in the day. Well, Fenway could finally say for once, he was looking forward to being invisible.

Dotting the perimeter of the Pizza Corner's street was that mysterious fox again. He had paced back and forth several times as if he was expecting someone to come out. It's not that he was patient; it's that he was doing what he was supposed to.

Many people came out, actually, but the animal wasn't interested in any of _them_. However there seemed to be someone who took an interest in _him_. She was kind of tall for her age, definitely pretty, and had a very innocent childlike demeanor.

"Oh look what luck has bestowed with me today!" She picked up the fox. "I have located you, my long-desired companion! I have always wanted a pet! Your fur is positively black and your eyes are yellow like a certain dress I used to own. Come with me and I shall be giving you a new home!" She stroked his fur.

The fox was a bit distressed as he was being carried further and further away from his target. Now he had reason to worry. What if he wasn't there in time to reach his destination? If only The stranger would set him down, then he'd stand a chance at regaining the time he lost. But no, she held him the whole time. To her, he was just a pup after all. Pups needed nurturing, caring, and a warm motherly figure since there were none present.

"I will be taking good care of you. I am knowing this one friend of mine who has a way of animals. I am sure you do not understand what I am saying. However when Beast Boy talks to you, you shall. You may be becoming a member of our family after all!"

Up ahead, there was a gigantic tower in the shape of a capital T. Down below there was a seaside view and a rocky shore. Waves gently knocked against it creating a very oceanic sound. The scent of saltwater danced on the top of the Fox's nostrils.

The girl was nearing the tower.

"We are almost being home!" She whispered excitedly. "They won't be waiting much longer to meet you! My animal-loving friend may take some time yet, but he will be home soon."

_Oh jeez_, the fox thought. Not them…not now…not the…

_When there's trouble, you know who to call_

_From their tower, they can see it all_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_With their super powers, they unite_

_Never met a villain that they liked_

_They got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop until the job gets done_

_Cause when the world is losing all control_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

Blair just had to sigh. She didn't have any other reaction to what was going on around her other than sighing, in all honesty. After all, what else is there to do when bored other than sigh? Her shift at the Pizza Corner had ended and she was stuck with nothing to do with the remaining hours of daylight.

Most days, Blair would stroll along town and maybe do a bit of grocery shopping. But Blair just didn't feel like it. Despite her wanting to find something to do, nothing appealed to her. Going home and watching television didn't sound like fun. Neither did surfing the internet. But she also didn't want to be outside because even as a child she was never very active.

Come to think of it, the only thing Blair actually considered doing was working longer hours at the Pizza Corner. But she didn't, mainly because she didn't feel like it.

Blair twirled as she placed a pizza box on a customer's table. Blair served lots of people in her day. Therefore, she had seen plenty of the weirdest people ever known. So far, the Titans held the spot for being the weirdest. Or did, until they had entered.

Really, what kind of boy carries in an unconscious girl on his shoulder and expects nobody to notice? He was starting to creep Blair out. Blair did consider herself lucky she hadn't been the one to serve them. No, it was some other waitress, going by the name Herrany. She was one of the newest waitresses. She didn't talk much, and she only worked small shifts, much to Blair's annoyance.

Why couldn't some boy take interest in _Blair_, for once? Blair was always a bit…closed-off, if she'd admit it. Boys didn't take an interest in her because she didn't take an interest in them. Not outwardly, at least. She'd had crushes, sure, but she kept them to herself.

Holly fudge, where did those thoughts come from? Seriously, she was just walking back to the counter to get a refill for one of her customers! Sometimes, Blair didn't know why, but her thoughts had a mind of their own.

She could go to the park and mingle, but like everything else, the activity didn't appeal to her at the moment. So, Blair found herself walking through town incredibly bored. She wanted to do something and yet she wanted to do nothing. Two opposites colliding in the worst possible time: a free Saturday night.

Maybe there was a new movie she hadn't seen. Blair mentally ticked off numbers on her fingers as she thought about the movies that were out. There were a few, but none sounded interesting or she had seen them. Twice. Some even three times. Yeah, she had that much free time.

A lonely girl without anything to do. Fifteen years of age, darkly tanned, and beautiful brown eyes, and yet she was alone. Blair had plenty of crushes over the years—what girl didn't—but each time they found someone else. Then again, she was only a teenager, and relationships don't last forever. She could—should—wait for the right man to come along and sweep her off her feet and take her away from the boringness Saturdays bring.

As Blair walked past a small area, crowded with all kinds of people, she made certain to avoid the crowd. While she could easily strike up conversations, she was still shy about it and rather wouldn't.

Someone ran into her shoulder, almost making her topple over. That same someone caught her, steading her before frowning.

"Hey," He said, "Watch where you're going next time, chica. You may actually knock someone over."

Blair bit her lip. She wanted to say something in response, and she had it on the tip of her tongue, but she held it. While the adult she had ran into certainly needed to learn a little bit of respect, she didn't really have enough confidence to stand up and tell him what was on her mind.

After all, that dude had ran into _her_, not the other way around!

"Sure, whatever." was all Blair made out before she finally found a way out of the crowd. Adults were people she wouldn't often get involved with when it came to drama, mainly because they didn't understand her.

Her own parents gave her a decent allowance for whatever she wanted, but didn't pay any attention to her. They were too wrapped up in their careers and never at home. When they were

She couldn't think about it. Blair passed by various stores as she decided she would head home. Shoe stores, food stores, book stores, even a gothic poetry store.

In that very same poetry store, Raven was browsing silently through the Edgar Allen Poe books. It wouldn't have taken her empathic abilities to know someone was conflicted as they walked past the store. She could've felt their emotions from miles away. But it was a self-issue, and the only way to solve those was with the person solving it themselves.

Besides, she had a book to locate. She had a certain one in mind. Raven had grazed through almost all the bookshelves in the entire store and she had yet to find the book that appealed to her—a book that stood out amongst the others, one that didn't belong. Well, she had found plenty of those before, but she had read them all.

Her hood was down as she hovered, reading the title of a book that she hadn't read. Raven put it under her arm as she went to the check-out line, only to suddenly pause. Something had caught her eye. The sorceress turned around, wondering what it was that had stood out. There, under the bookshelf, was a white book.

Raven knelt down and picked it up, dusting off the noticeable dust that had covered the title. But after brushing the dust away, Raven was stumped to find out there was no title to the book. The cover was extremely thick, at least twice the size of a normal hard-back. Even flipping the book open, she found out that it wasn't even filled. All the pages were empty.

Maybe it was a journal no one had ever bothered to buy or use. It looked brand new after she had cleaned it off. Raven allowed a small smile as she walked towards the register with both books. The white one was certainly beautiful in a mystic kind of way. She would buy it, if not for show, then something to record her own spells and the like.

"I'd like these two, please." She told the emo-looking worker. He just sighed as he picked up the other books and scanned it. Through his black hair, rusty brown eyes, and pale skin, the boy looked younger than he probably was.

When he lifted up the white book, he sighed, placing it back as he glanced up at Raven with an are-you-kidding-me face.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked, though she felt the annoyed emotion coming off of the cashier. All the boy had to do was get her checked out and she'd be on her way.

"We don't own this book." He stated simply, tapping the white journal. "It's too…cheery."

Didn't own it? Did that mean that someone had come in and left it?

"Okay, then. Just check me out with the other book and we're done here." Raven informed, blinking. She wasn't surprised, the book was certainly strange, but that's why it appealed to Raven. Getting it free was all that better. If it was someone's, they should've taken better care of it than letting it get all dusty under a bookshelf.

"Whatever."

Raven left the store soon after with both books, hovering, not walking. She opened the white book again just to see if there was any kind of name written on the inside, but there wasn't. It was ownerless–or it had been. Now Raven owned it.

Raven place the book into her cloak and opened her other one. Her eyes flickered across the page, instantly entranced at the stunning hook that started off the book. The white book inside, however, wasn't lifeless. One word burned onto the cover, even if no one could see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Next chappie is soon to come!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who don't know, OC-Centric means the storyline is centered around my OC.**

**XD**

* * *

><p>The yellow punching bag flew back at a sudden impact, just mere inches from hitting the ceiling. If flew back down quickly, but was shot back up by the same force from before.<p>

Robin moved out of the way before the punching bag could slam into him. He stopped it with his hands and whipped off the sweat that was resting on the top of his mask. He had been training hard the past few weeks. Why? There hadn't been a single villain in a long time, which meant he didn't have an outlet.

Robin found himself punching the bag again. It had been oddly quiet ever since the Brotherhood of Evil had been taken down. All the villains were frozen. Well, all except Doctor Light, but he was in prison. But surely more villains would step in, right? There were always new villains. Always. Robin slammed his fist into the bag.

It was never quiet in the life as a hero. Sure, there was the occasional minor robbery, but it was so easy to stop those. None of it was thrilling. It was just a yawn. Robin wasn't saying he had fun beating up the bad guys. He was saying he liked the challenge.

He knew that as soon as they let their guard down, someone would strike. Someone would decide right then to step in and make a catastrophe they wouldn't expect. A new villain would rise. And, just like the others, he would fall.

Robin dodged the bag.

Then there was the matter of Slade. And Terra. And the Thing. Slade hadn't made a single appearance since the Trigon incident. After regaining his flesh and life, he had vanished and left the scene. The world. Not only that, but Beast Boy was certain he had seen Terra. TERRA! The blond girl who had betrayed them for Slade!

Robin kicked the punching bag.

True, she had eventually turned good again. Only she was changed to stone at the same time. Why did Beast Boy believe Terra was alive even though she was a stone statue? Okay, maybe she had come back and lost her memory like Beast Boy claimed, but what could they do about it? There had to be something.

The punching bag slammed into Robin's face, knocking him off his feet as he fell onto the mat.

Of course, he had let his guard down and he had been hit. Wasn't that how it always went? If he kept his team on their toes, nothing would surprise them. They would be back in the game as soon as it came. It would be hard to stop them from giving up whatever it was they did in their free time, but Robin could do it.

He knew Cyborg was probably working on the T-Car. For the past week Cyborg had been working on upgrading it and keeping it in top condition. None of them had been allowed to see it. Cyborg had even set up a Bug Killer so Beast Boy couldn't sneak in.

Raven had thrown herself into books. She did mingle with them occasionally, but she spent almost all her time in her room reading. Or that's what Robin thought she did. Raven was a private person, and ever since her father came into the picture, they all understood that and respected it. Happily, might he add.

Starfire spent her time spoiling Silky, shopping, or working on her make-up usage skills. Yes, Robin and Starfire had gone out on the occasional date, but there was still so much time; and he wasn't in the wooing business neither was she in the business of entertaining boredom.

Beast Boy had begun to play an endless amount of video games. He may have even be able to beat Cyborg a few times with the amount he'd been playing, but that was still a bit unlikely.

Robin had been the only one working. He trained. He researched. He did anything he could to track down Slade, Thing, and even Terra, now that he admitted it. He wanted to do something just to be interesting.

Even if Robin wouldn't say it out loud, he knew it was true. Despite how much he knew it was good that no one was attacking and there was a relative peace; Robin still missed it. He missed the action.

Just as he thought that, red light suddenly grazed across the area. Alarms blared. Robin, hiding a small smile, rushed into the ops room and threw the doors open. Raven was getting her herbal tea while the other two boys were competing in video games. Starfire had been painting her nails. But now, all were suddenly alert as they glanced at Robin.

"Trouble." Their leader said with a smirk. For once he was glad that the world was not safe. Safe was just so…_boring_.

Fenway was slurping his spaghetti. As Kendra began to stir, she rubbed her eyes. She mumbled something about "bright" then calmly glanced over her shoulder at her kidnapper. It was safe to say that he was completely fixated on his surroundings more so than the meal.

Unlike most scholars of her age, Kendra remained silent though common sense was telling her to scream and run. There was a strange denotation about this guy that both frightened her and made her feel secure at the same time. After all, the teenager's misdirected angst was not directed at her. She had nothing to fear from him, unless he was unstable. But she'd cross that bridge if she got there and she was hoping she wouldn't have to.

Now, Kendra wasn't the best judge of character, but she felt confident in thinking Fenway was perfectly stable. Mostly. Maybe. Okay, it was more of a hopeful thought.

"Hey there." A young, pretty teen girl with a smile on her face looked at Kendra. "Are you ready to place your order now?"

"Me? Uh, I'll just have a mac and cheese and some juice or something."

"What flavor?" The waitress asked, pulling a bright green Tinker Bell pen from her ear.

"Eh, whatever's tastiest." Kendra said politely.

"Okay! Coming right up!"

Kendra turned her gaze towards Fenway briefly. She casually shifted her eyes along the wall until she met the window. She noted the bright vibrantly bright blue sky laced with clouds. What a clear afternoon! If only her little follower, er, _apprentice_ would ever show up to retrieve her. Things would go much steadier if a third party freed her from Fenway.

Before coming over to visit Fenway, Kendra had a feeling that he'd pull something stupid, just because he was paranoid and a bit scared. So that's why she had her trainee follow her—in order to get her out if something went awry. Which, it obviously was, now. So what was taking him so long to show up?

Honestly he could just pop in at any time and Kendra would be happy. See, Kendra had been training a certain special eighth grader to take a position in the Student Council after she graduated. The kid's name was Zentak Shaloam, and he was a perfectly appeasing person too. He was quite average-looking and rather unsuspecting. So he was an ideal candidate to help the Student Council look more normal.

The thing about him was, he had this incessant habit of being tardy. Zentak was supposed to be keeping watch over Kendra until she was formally graduated from high school. He was of an uncommon (but not rare) tribal line, being the species of fox transformers. Or, as the Japanese and most non-humans referred to them, he was a Kitsune. Where was the kid when he was needed most?

Kendra, like every Student Council member was a cadulan. That just meant non-human. Kendra was human by birth, but the Moon Spirit had bestowed on her the role of the Guardian of Valentines because of her innate knack of matchmaking. But, the existence of cadulan was kept secret to the humans.

Whenever humans heard about cadulan abilities, the person was usually written off as a freak show, much like what had happened to poor Fenway. Kendra had just taken it upon herself to inform Fenway that he was not the only cadulan in the world. In fact, there were many species and plenty of people his species—Sarcons—out there too, if he had any interest in locating them. She just didn't expect that it would take this long to get through his thick skull!

"I hope you are being easy now, Jules." Starfire cooed to the newfound fox whose tame mannerisms had surprised her. "It is just an alarm. This sort of occurrence happens all the time." She whispered. "It is probably a drill—certainly not anything serious."

"Actually, Starfire," Robin had his muscly arms crossed and there was an unsettling expression on his face, "This isn't a drill."

"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed in surprise just as he and Cyborg were walking into the place. A broad smile flashed across his face. "You mean…we finally have a job?"

"Yes. But this is nothing to be happy about." Now, Robin was so talented at masking his own emotions that none of his acquaintances could tell the difference when he was sad or happy. In fact, Robin was more than pleased to see that his skills were still needed for something more than what the others called "fun". "Someone has intruded on our security systems. It's logical to assume this person was not an ordinary human."

"Please don't tell me it's broken." Cyborg huffed nervously. "Not after all those hours I slaved around…you wouldn't do that to me Robin old buddy, would ya?"

Robin's face didn't even twitch, "What's done is done."

Cyborg moaned melodramatically.

Raven stared dryly. She hoped that the dude would have matured by now, ya know, after all the missions they've been on. "We have a few workers out there." She reminded the group. "So I'm gonna go interrogate them. Who's with me?"

"I am!" Beast Boy stood up.

"I am thinking Jules will be needing my loving carefulness." Starfire said. "I would like to remain in the building so to offer him the proper care he deserves."

"All right, Star, you stay here and guard the place, but the rest of us are going out." Robin decided. "Hurry up guys, there's no time to waste."

Soon enough, Starfire's four teammates were gone. Jules the fox was sniffing the air suspiciously as he tried to scoot away from Star. "You should be calming down, Jules." Starfire warned. "Place your confidence in Robin like I do and you'll find little to worry about."

The fox saw something outside that inspired him to run anxiously down the hall.

Starfire scoffed. "Jules!" She chased after him. "Come back, my tailed friend!"

The fox found its way back out easily with the security systems down. An ordinary fox wouldn't think like that. Starfire didn't even notice, which, the fox was grateful for. He had this feeling she wouldn't be able to put the pieces together even if she had them all in the first place. She didn't now and never would. Jules would make sure of that.

Once he was in decent position to survey the scene, Jules locked his eyes on an object soaring high in the sky. It was continuously distancing itself from the tower. Jules was led to believe that the object was once present in this very location.

"Jules, there you are."

He didn't even get a chance to breathe before he was scooped up by the girl.

"…You mean there was a person here but then they just…left?" Starfire overheard Robin interrogating some of the outside workers.

"The perimeter is secure." Raven announced.

"Did the intruder say anything about coming back?" Robin asked the gardener.

"No, no." The man replied. "I only saw her from a distance."

"HER?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, she had these large bird-like wings. And she didn't even do anything once she broke the security system. Just stood there, and looked around a bit. Then she just left."

"Since she didn't cause any damage, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. If she ever returns, kindly inform her that she is somehow interfering with our systems and ask her to leave." Robin said smartly. He believed they were dealing with a basic bird transformer here—no biggie.

"What'll we do if she attacks?" Asked another worker.

"Restrain her, capture her, and bring her to us for questioning." Raven stated. "That's only common sense after all."

"See, Beast Boy?" Cyborg elbowed his friend. "It was only just a coincidence. No need to get this excited over it."

The green boy frowned, "Coincidences don't exist." He muttered with a little sulk.

_How right you are, Beast Boy_, Robin thought. Science seemed to have a way of disproving that theory, though, Robin himself sometimes liked to define science himself.

Meanwhile Jules growled at Star, who didn't understand why. "Jules, my friend, why have you been so grumpy these past few minutes? Has something caused you discomfort?"

Jules growled once more but when he did not get the reaction he wished, he bit her lightly on the arm. She cried out slightly and dropped him on reflex. As soon as the Fox's paws hit the ground, he trotted away at a speed that was impossible for human feet to trace.

Starfire was not a human, and she did not have to try and outrun Jules either. Easily she would have been able to return him. But what was the point in going to all that trouble…if he was not happy?

Meanwhile Fenway had finished at the restaurant. He and Kendra were now on the move down the street together. Fenway really didn't know where he was going, nor did he care.

He didn't get very far when Kendra reacted hopefully to a little black fox running at them. Fenway was puzzled, but he braced himself for the animal to attack him. However, it ran right past him and stood in front of Kendra. Then, it proceeded to turn into a human—a tan-skinned eighth grader with brown hair and grey eyes. His eyes were slanted back a little and he was very standard-looking. Fenway was shocked.

"See," Kendra laughed lightly, motioning to the fox transformer, "I told you there are others. This is Zentak, and he goes to Blay Middle School. He's been training under me to become a member of the Student Council. The Student Council members have all been pre-arranged and hand selected by the older members so that when they leave, there will be someone to take their place. And I have chosen my Kitsune friend here. I've never seen a junior higher so dedicated and consistent."

"Sorry about the delay, Kendra. I followed your scent like you told me too. But I was held up by something. Starfire of the Teen Titans picked me up and tried to make me her pet. But now we've gotta get back."

"Not so fast!" Fenway said menacingly.

"You want to fight?" Zentak put up fists. "I'll claw you to death!"

Sarcon bore his own fists. "Great! So will I!"

"You can just retract those, you know." Zentak pointed. "Tickle your palm. Or bite it. Either one will work."

"You're joking…" He bit his palm lightly, because he wasn't ticklish. They went back into his skin painlessly. "WELL IF IT WAS THAT EASY, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THAT HOURS AGO, KENDRA?!"

Kendra shrugged. "How was I supposed to know? I don't have claws. I just wanted to make sure you knew that you were not alone. So at least come back to school long enough to get your diploma in a few weeks? Please don't give up just because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid I'm just sick of all this! I already ran away, so I can't come back. Go, Kendra, just go. And leave me alone!" Taking his things, he started walking in the direction he was going.

Kendra stood there and waited a moment and then continued walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction, with Zentak. The busy street cars zoomed by and they took their wait at the spotlight. Kendra was sad. She tried. She even risked his life to get him to see reason. But some people were just too stubborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :3 I hope you are liking the story. Only one more chapter left! Meanwhile I'll be updating my ROTG fanfic as well as my DP fanfics Restless Spirits and Phantoms. Phantoms is my big one right now :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

As Blair was heading home from work late in the afternoon, she thought she'd pay a visit to her old friend Keru Mikaru. Last year, the teen had been her personal tutor for subjects like science and algebra which she wasn't stellar at. This year he was a senior in high school at Downtown City High.

The walk was lengthy enough and by the chill outside she was relieved when she finally spotted Keru's trailer. It was the only one with "groovy" orange drapes so bright they were visible from the outside. He was a weird teen, obsessed with the 70s, and also a bit paranoid.

His amount of definable sanity was debatable, but after school he had heard news about one of his classmates and wanted to lock up good. He was just plain freaked out, though it didn't take very much at all to scare him.

Blair knocked gently on the door. There was no answer. She knocked once more, but with a more impatient repetition. She turned her head just so she could get a view to the back of the trailer where Keru kept his bicycle. Of course Blair would pick the one day to swing by that Keru was out shopping! Or partying, or eating, whatever it was he liked to do.

He had to be in there somewhere. Now all she could do was wait until he revealed himself, which he was bound to do eventually.

Finally he returned and he saw her standing there. "Keru, I saw a sketchy fellow today at the pizza parlor." She mentioned as they walked into the trailer together. "He had periwinkle hair and walked in carrying this sleeping girl! How weird, right?"

Keru's green eyes widened. "Uh…" He turned to her warily. "Did this guy happen to have really weird fingernails, and purple eyes too?"

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it. It looked like he hadn't cut his fingernails in a year!"

"Follow me, Blair." Keru dropped the groceries he had just bought and grabbed her forearm. "We must go report this to the people who can help!" He locked the door to his trailer and started running with her in tow.

"And who might that be, man?"

"The Teen Titans," Keru replied swiftly, "Who else?"

Robin wasn't going crazy. Nope. Never. He would never go crazy. He hoped. And told himself. After all, what is one supposed to think after they see a white streak zoom across the sky? It was too fast for a cloud and too big for a bird. Details were sketchy, and it oddly annoyed Robin.

Yes, he was now certain. He had seen a flying lady with bird wings, no doubt. Nope, not crazy! Long white wings. Wasn't that what to police officer had said earlier? Some young woman with white wings? Could it be the same one? Probably. There was a high chance of that.

Although, while he wouldn't admit it, Robin like the feeling. What feeling, pray tell? The one of a new mystery. Trouble. Activity! Something was happening, which meant he had a reason to be up and researching. …Okay, maybe he was being a bit obsessive, but it was way better than being bored! Way better. A billion times better.

Obviously, Robin should've accepted those four mochas from Cyborg. What had the robot been trying to do, anyway? Shouldn't his team want him to relax? Were they conspiring against him? No, no, that was absurd.

Where was he? Oh, yes, the woman! Strange thing, really, if he press his mind for the details. It had been a blur of white, but the wings and black, red-tipped hair had been clear. And the eyes–chilling, deathly dark brown eyes.

Oh, who was he kidding? What were the chances of the woman appearing again?

"Robin?"

Oh, what did Starfire want?

"I would like to come in, Robin."

Oops, had he said that out loud? Maybe he really was going crazy, being cooped up in his study. "Come on in, Star," Robin called, letting his face fall onto the computer keypad in front of him.

Random letters formed on the Google search bar, but he couldn't care less. He was a tad antsy, but he was just about ready to…give up? NO! What was he thinking? Robin, THE ROBIN, never gave up!

Starfire approached him, placing her warm hand on his back. "Robin, perhaps you should go to bed? I do not see why you would be worrying yourself over an accident." Like Jules. Oh, why had the little fox left her? He hadn't been happy? It hurt her to admit it to herself, but the fox was probably (hopefully) better without her. Maybe the little foxy didn't need her.

Robin wasn't tired. No, just annoyed. Why couldn't Starfire see something big was going on? He just knew it! It was like the crawling under his skin. He got it a lot, honestly. Like in Tokyo, or when they all met, or even when his parents had…died. No, no revisiting that memory. "Wait…Starfire, can you give me a minute?" Robin choked out. It couldn't be, could it? If his hunch was right—and they almost always were—then this was big. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not, but still!

Starfire frowned, removing her hand. If Robin did not want her company, that was fine. Even if it hurt her to admit it. Did all her friends wish to leave her? First Jules, now Robin? Would Raven soon abandon her as well? "Alright, Robin. If you need something–"

"–I'll call you," Robin finished.

Star nodded before hurrying out the room, frowning deeply. A glimmer of hope returned to her when she heard someone knocking at the door. Innocently, she went to go answer it and saw a green-haired boy and a pretty Hispanic girl there. "Well, hello!"

"Yes, I'd like to report a threat who is unawares to you, but is very real to me. He's about yea tall and has periwinkle hair. You can't miss it. The problem? He has these poisonous claws that sent a friend of mine to the hospital, almost killing him. So this threat now has captured a girl." Keru said proudly, arms crossed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg heard the word 'girl' and were at the door within seconds. They all recognized Blair as their waitress from the pizza parlor. "What seems to be the problem?" Beast Boy asked Blair flirtatiously. "This guy bothering you?"

Blair crossed her arms.

"We'll see what we can do, and we'll keep an eye out for him." Cyborg assured Keru.

"I want you guys to at least research him or something. His name is Fenway Savo. Can't you find him using all of your fancy technology?"

"Fenway…Savo." Cyborg repeated. He punched the name into his built-in keyboard and brought up a file on the kid. "Downtown City High, right?"

"Yes." Keru identified a school picture of Fenway.

"It looks like he's in the area." Cyborg revealed a screen with a little red dot. "Based off his school ID card, which is probably in his wallet."

Keru clapped, appeased.

On the other side of the main room, Raven came down from upstairs to brew some more tea for herself. The casually had the book in her hand and she set it on the counter island. The book was very, very odd. Yes, very odd, Raven decided. Since when did a book write itself? Even enchanted books didn't; they had some other source writing for them. Writing books instantly sent Raven's guards up since she had been betrayed. Her first love. Well, forget him, this book wasn't even talking. Just writing. In third person. About…Jump City?

Raven leaned in closer to the odd, white book, curiosity perked.

_"Tan, majestic, and lovely. That's what she was. Though, not knowing it, the young waitress was in for…"_

That's where it had stopped. Like it was writing out the present events. No kind of sorceress magic could do that. But…perhaps…witch magic? Not witch, possibly enchantress?

Raven eventually closed the book after realizing it wouldn't write anymore.

Keru stepped into the room and closed the book so loudly that it had startled Raven. She had come this close to spilling tea on herself, and then she would have gotten mad, which could never be good. She turned around.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, ripping the book out of his hands. "That's mine!"

"Actually," Keru began as the book flew by itself back into the safety of Keru's hands. "It's _mine_." Raven's jaw dropped as Keru walked out of the room with this slightly arrogant demeanor of his. She followed him.

"Wait…you're a sorcerer?"

"I'm a _wiiiiizaaaard_." He said it slowly.

She frowned. "Clearly. What is the meaning of that book?"

"If you must know. It's a hobby. And I happened to find it somewhere. Thank you for locating it. I'm grateful, really, but you can't have it."

Raven just glared and let him walk back to the others. She wanted it so bad, but there was really nothing she could do about it.

Cyborg used his jetpack to fly out and search for Fenway. He found the kid all by himself and brought him back to the tower though he was struggling. He did not deny the events that happened as Cyborg listed them off, which meant he could only plead guilty. By the time they returned to the tower, Blair had gone home and night had come.

Robin came down to interrogate Fenway and was fully prepared to arrest him, since he was eighteen, but it was then that the power went out. Security had been breached again and the emergency alarm system started going off. Fenway hoped at least now he might have a chance of escaping because the Teen Titans and Keru were all distracted. Poor Fenway never even had a chance of telling them that he wasn't a bad guy. They had already labeled him without even getting to know him first.

Outside, a menacing laughter could be heard. Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy ran outside to battle their winged foe who was flying around. She seemed to have just crashed their security system for fun and to make them mad. It was the bird transformer who was clearly not a purebred, or else she could have transformed all the way into a bird.

They fired at her but she dodged. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and tried to knock her out of the sky. At the same time, Cyborg was working on trying to get their security systems back online, and Fenway was trying to make his escape.

"Hey! Stop!" Keru chased after Fenway.

Fenway made it outside and noticed immediately that the Teen Titans' powers were focused on the villain. Fenway got a brilliant idea! Instead of selfishly trying to get away, why not prove himself to these guys to show that he was on their side? The lady clearly didn't see Fenway in the dark. She swooped so low that he was able to grab on.

His claws slid out again, and he scratched her legs to the point where the pain stopped her from flying and the two of them tumbled onto the wet grass. She screeched in pain and transformed back to her human form. The Teen Titans came running over.

"See, we're on the same side here." Fenway explained. "I think this has all just been a big misunderstanding. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression of me. I'd never hurt anyone on purpose. It feels good…to help."

Keru caught up with them, waiting to see what would happen to Fenway. His entire future was about to be decided in the next few moments. Beast Boy changed back to his human form too, and pulled out a rope to tie the villain up with. She pretended to be weaker than she was and remained limp, on the verge of unconsciousness. Minutes later after Fenway had explained his story, Robin and Fenway were shaking hands.

"Get back to high school, Fenway." Robin said. "Just because things aren't great now, doesn't mean they'll always be that way. Ah, the news of your little mistake will blow over, people will forget, and your friends will come around again. None of that lasts forever. Give yourself a chance while you still can. Go back to graduate."

Fenway nodded and turned around. It would be along walk back to the farmhouse, and even a long time before he was out of Jump City so he had better get going. The Teen Titans waved goodbye to the kid. They felt bad for misunderstanding him, as did Keru, who felt the most guilt of all. Keru started to head back to his own trailer park.

When all seemed relaxed, the bird transformer spawned her wings again which broke the thin rope that would have bound a human. The four Teen Titans gasped in shock as she sprang up and flew away now that she had all of her strength back. That was that. She got away. However she probably would not show her ugly bird face around Jump City again as long as Fenway Savo was in walking distance of it.

The next afternoon, Blair was hard at work in the pizza parlor when that other waitress showed up at started talking to her. Herrany, was it? Herrany began talking to Blair over the next few days and they formed a friendship. It turned out Herrany's family was rich but her parents just left her money and kicked her out once she turned eighteen.

This had been her third year on her own, and she told Blair she'd had tons of fun. She mentioned something about how annoying and uptight the Teen Titans were, and continued to list argument after argument about their pompous attitudes and how a lot of their battles were rigged and so on and so forth.

It turned up later on in the conversation that Herrany's parents used to work for someone who was labeled unfairly as one of the Teen Titans' worst enemies. Slade, was it? Herrany insisted Slade was a good man. Because of Blair's ignorance, she believed the young woman. They started hanging out and Herrany offered to train Blair freely in the martial arts.

Though Herrany seemed to have something to say about almost every topic out there, she never shared to Blair how she had gotten those massively deep scars all over her legs.

Over at the trailer park, Keru was calmly making his dinner which was a fish he had caught himself. His white book was lying comfortably on the kitchen table while he cooked. Every now and then he would check to see if it had written something new in itself.

_"Though, not knowing it, the young waitress was in for a world of confusion between right and wrong. Her choices in the future might lead to many a downfall, but then again, they might lead to much good. There might be some people kind enough to relieve her of the parasite she had just taken on, although as of late, she remained blind to it."_

Mid June was when the commencement Ceremony for the graduating class of 2006 walked down the aisle. Fenway had returned to take his diploma, despite the booing and the hissing. He stood up their proudly and claimed it, showing true bravado that Kendra approved of from the sidelines. It took a hero to know how to get away, but it took a titan to return and stand his ground.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed how this story went! Hope it didn't feel too rushed at the end XP <strong>

**This'll probably be the only TT fic I ever write, unless somebody wants to collab with me on another OC-centric one, but that'll be iffy, since I'm quite picky XD But anyways I'd really appreciate it of you guys could check out the other stories I've written too. I'm mainly only in the DP fandom but I have an ROTG one up, and once I get around to editing, I'll have one Harry Potter one and a Leviathan one up someday.**

**-Prenn**


End file.
